


Вингардиум Левиоса

by wakeupinlondon



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гермиону выводит из себя поведение Малфоя на уроке





	Вингардиум Левиоса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Бета: vitanga.

_Древние руны — невыносимая тоска. Знаешь, почему я еще не заснул? Весь урок представляю, как трахаю тебя прямо на учительском столе._

Гермиона моргнула, глядя на ровные буквы. Зажмурилась, медленно и глубоко вздохнув, — но когда открыла глаза, записка по-прежнему лежала у нее на парте.

Возмутительная, похабная записка. Да кто только... Подняв голову, Гермиона лихорадочно заозиралась — и почти сразу же встретилась взглядом с Малфоем.

Ну конечно. Кто еще захотел бы ее унизить.

Малфой приподнял бровь, словно удивляясь, что Гермиона так быстро его раскрыла. Затем склонился над партой, быстро что-то застрочив на пергаменте.

Гермиона ощутила, как внутри поднимается волна ярости. Плевать, что они на уроке — сейчас профессор Бабблинг отвернется, Гермиона тогда достанет палочку и...

Но не успела она придумать, какое проклятие испробует на Малфое, как на парту опустилась новая записка:

_Извини, Грейнджер, это было не тебе._

Резко втянув воздух, Гермиона оглянулась на Малфоя. Заметив, что она смотрит, Малфой бегло ей кивнул и вновь начал что-то писать — может, перевод текста, который им надо сделать до конца урока. А может, похабную записку другой однокурснице.

Гермиона осмотрела кабинет. Дэвис дремала, а все остальные — Джонс, МакДугал и Перкс — казалось, увлеченно переводили. Кем бы ни была пассия Малфоя, сейчас ей явно не до чужих фантазий.

Да и какая разница, с кем Малфой общается. Он же не рассчитывает, что Гермиона спустит ему с рук такое поведение на уроке?

 _Скажи это Макгонагалл, Малфой_ , — размашисто вывела она под его нелепым извинением. — _Уверена, ее очень заинтересует, чем ты занимаешься на занятии._

Получив ответ, Малфой даже не изменился в лице. И перо к пергаменту поднес так неторопливо, что Гермионе захотелось как следует ударить Малфоя по губам.

Когда записка опустилась на парту, от нетерпения у Гермионы уже подрагивали руки.  
_  
Как неожиданно, Грейнджер. Всегда думал, тебе больше по вкусу обратный расклад._

Гермиона нахмурилась. Что за бессмыслица?

При виде ее записки ( _О чем ты, Малфой? Изъясняйся нормально и не отвлекай меня от задания!_ ) Малфой довольно заулыбался. И ответ составлял невыносимо долго — хотя пером по бумаге водил с явным нетерпением.

Гермиона уже успела вернуться к переводу, подбирая трактовку руны «йера», когда к парте наконец подпорхнуло еще одно послание от Малфоя.

_Мне всегда казалось, ты захочешь поменяться ролями, Грейнджер. Допустим, ты можешь доставить мне неприятности с учителями. И я теперь в твоей власти. Разве тебя это взбудоражит? Может, самую малость._

_Мне больше нравится представлять обратный расклад. Скажем, ты нарушила школьные правила: взяла для приятелей книгу из Запретной секции или разгуливала после отбоя под этой вашей мантией... уверен, на чем-нибудь тебя подловить можно. И это сделал бы я._

_Только не думай, Грейнджер, я бы не стал тебя ни к чему принуждать. Но предложил бы что-нибудь волнующее и захватывающее. Давно тебя в последний раз что-то по-настоящему захватывало?_

Хмыкнув, Гермиона встряхнула волосами, скрывая запылавшие щеки. Если Малфой считал, что может вовлечь ее в свои непристойные фантазии... Она просто обязана опустить его с небес на землю.

_Прямо сейчас меня захватывает мысль, как сильно я после урока тебе врежу._

_О, все-таки тебе такое нравится?_ — сразу же ответил Малфой. — _Жаль, меня пощечины не заводят. Но я готов пойти на уступки! Что заводит тебя? Трах на учительском столе? Ты прямо забыла как дышать, когда увидела первую записку. Хочешь попробовать — здесь же, в перерыве? Я бы выебал тебя прямо на этих идиотских свитках с рунами, а ты бы елозила задницей по столу, скулила и подставлялась. Старалась бы не стонать в голос — но это было бы сложно, я бы гладил (или выкручивал, как тебе больше нравится?) твои соски, придерживал за бедра, насаживал на член и тер бы тебя пальцем. Но тебе пришлось бы не шуметь, Грейнджер, за дверью стояли бы ученики. А если бы они нас застали, только подумай? Как скоро во всем замке узнали бы, какая ты послушная шлюшка?_

Гермиона чуть сползла на стуле, отвернувшись от Малфоя. Лицо уже горело, а между ног стало жарко и влажно. Нельзя показать Малфою, как ее затронули его фантазии. Он ведь тогда...

 _И это ты называешь захватывающим, Малфой?_ — нацарапала она, с трудом держа перо. — _Я ожидала чего-то поинтереснее перепиха на учительском столе._

Новую записку Малфой отлевитировал почти сразу, и Гермиона с удовольствием отметила, что почерк у него дрожал.

_Так ты хочешь чего-то оригинальнее, Грейнджер? Я так и знал, что с тобой не соскучишься. Как насчет перепиха на глазах у преподавателя? Скажем, в кабинете у Макгонагалл. Зашли бы к ней согласовать расписания факультативов восьмого курса, сели бы совсем близко к столу — так, что она бы не увидела, реши я просунуть руку тебе под мантию. Погладил бы по коленке, мягко провел ладонью по бедру и скользнул пальцами между ног. Ты бы там уже вся была раскрытая и влажная — сразу после того, как я оттрахал тебя здесь на столе._

Гермиона прерывисто вздохнула — черт, наверняка это вышло громко. Сзади раздался смешок, и Гермиона резко обернулась к Малфою — ухмыляющемуся и непривычно раскрасневшемуся.

Поймав взгляд Гермионы, он подмигнул ей и медленно поднял руку.

— Профессор Бабблинг? — вежливо спросил Малфой.

На миг Гермиона испугалась, что он сейчас зачитает вслух их переписку или сделает еще какую-нибудь гадость.

— Да, мистер Малфой?

— Я уже закончил перевод. Мне можно идти?

Профессор Бабблинг с улыбкой кивнула, призвав «Акцио» свиток Малфоя. Гермиона в каком-то оцепенении наблюдала, как Малфой складывает вещи в сумку и, ни на кого не оглянувшись, выходит из кабинета.

Мелькнула абсурдная мысль, что Малфой никогда еще не сдавал работу раньше нее.

Когда пять минут спустя Гермиона вышла в коридор, Малфой сидел на подоконнике, наблюдая в окно за чьей-то квиддичной тренировкой.

— Быстро, — одобрил он. — Я думал, ждать придется дольше. Пойдем куда-нибудь, Грейнджер?

Согласиться хотелось нестерпимо. Гермиону еще никогда так сильно не вело — чуть ли не с полуслова, в полном людей месте. Вот только...

— Не могу. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, Малфой.

Малфой насмешливо вздернул бровь:

— Мне казалось, это как раз не проблема.

— Проблема, что в кабинете тебя ждет другая компаньонка по переписке, — отрезала Гермиона, изо всех сил стараясь не звучать обиженно. — Вот ее куда-нибудь и зови.

С мгновение Малфой молча на нее смотрел, затем вдруг рассмеялся — звонко и беззаботно.

— Я думал, ты умная, Грейнджер, — протянул он, усаживая Гермиону рядом с собой на подоконник. Обхватил за талию, неожиданно мягко и осторожно. — По-твоему, у меня так плохо с чарами левитации?


End file.
